Rough
by Pearlynn
Summary: She never knew he liked it rough. Apparently, neither did he. Post-Calamity, M for smut.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zeld_ a

 _ **A/N** Someone asked for rough Zelink sex. So I present to you: rough Zelink sex_.

 _Also, in honor of the Master Trials DLC being released today (and being downloaded tonight by me) I decided to post this a lot sooner than I originally planned. Enjoy!_

* * *

There was something to be said about the complexities of the Hero of Hyrule. He had always been the enigmatic type, Zelda decided, but now there were things that he did brought it to her attention even more now that Calamity Ganon was gone and they were free. Something that was for certain: Link was a changed man since he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection.

There were things that were the same, like the soft tones of his voice and the excitement in his eyes at the sight of a good meal or fight, yet there were many other things that had changed completely. One of those things being his more vocal nature. Link had been quiet and closed off - voluntarily, she had learned back then - but after they had defeated Ganon she saw he had become much more open with his thoughts and emotions.

Today was no exception.

He was explaining to her how to defend herself, mostly with avoiding attacks and striking back with a sword. They had been at it for hours, both dripping sweat and panting heavily under the summer sun.

"Again."

Link sighed and set himself up to demonstrate the move once more. "Arm up, leg back, lunge and thrust. I'll try to parry and take you down. This is where you feint out and take _me_ down."

Zelda nodded and lifted her sword. Without saying anything more, she followed Link's demonstration and thrust it forward. Link batted it away right as she feinted to the right before leaping to the left and going to strike his open side. Link's eyes flashed - that dangerous glint that always showed up when he was excited for battle - and he blocked the strike with the flat side of his blade. With a grin, Zelda took this opportunity to use the brunt of her weight and push forward. Despite his battle finesse, he obviously didn't see that coming and he yelped as she tackled him to the ground.

He landed flat on his back with a groan, her on top of him with her legs straddling his hips, their swords both forgotten to the side.

Zelda giggled and pinned his wrists down before leaning her face to be even with his and she whispered, "I win."

Link's reply was a smirk, and he thrust his hips up to throw off her balance, then in her surprise flipped them over so she was on her back. Zelda gasped when he pressed her into the ground, his lips close to her ear when he murmured, "Think again."

He was grinning when he pulled back to look into her eyes, that little satisfied and confidant curve of his lips that sent shivers down her spine. Zelda huffed and tried her best to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too solid and strong for her to get even an inch.

With one last attempt, Zelda slipped one of her hands out of his grip and grasped his shoulder. In that short moment, she wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted, rolling them both back over so Link was now once more pinned underneath her. Zelda landed on top of him, plopping her butt down on his stomach and using her hands to pin his out to the sides.

"Are we going to keep doing this or would you like to try it again?"

Zelda grinned and clamped her knees on his hips. "I think I may have gotten you this time."

Link's eyebrow arched up, eyes still sparkling with excitement, and he replied, "I can keep going."

As if to articulate his statement, Link swiftly pulled one hand out of her grip and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her down and rolled them over again, dangerously close to the hill that sloped down towards Firly Pond. Her legs were still on either side of his hips, but now he had one wrist pinned under her butt and the other under her head. His face was dangerously close to hers and she could feel his hot breath as he panted with victory.

In retaliation, Zelda tightened her legs' grip and pulled him down- something that shocked him immensely - and took the opportunity to pull the hand from behind her head free and twist his own against his neck. She would have rolled them over once more, but they would have rolled down the hill and into the pond, so that was not an option. Instead, she did her best to knock him off balance, and get him in a hold. But Link's strength always overpowered her own, and even though one of his hands was held against his neck by hers, the other was free to pin her shoulders against the ground.

"Pinned."

"By whose rules?"

"Gorons," he panted. Zelda just noticed how close his face was to hers again. It made her heart flutter.

"I never said we were playing by Goron rules!" she exclaimed.

Link smirked and replied, "Never said we weren't."

In her frustration, Zelda abruptly turned - taking Link with her - and they rolled off-balance and down the hill. He held onto her tightly, not letting go even when they hopped over the lip and into the pond. They crashed into the cool water, a sweet relief from the blistering sun, and sank under and apart from each other. With a push of her feet at the bottom, Zelda shot to the surface and sputtered with a complete lack of dignity. Finally free of Link's hold, and she wiped the water from her eyes before searching around for him.

"Link?"

Out of nowhere, she felt strong arms wrap around her hips and tug her back under the water. She panicked for split second before she recognized the touch as being Link's, and soon she was kicking him away so she could get topside. He gripped her waist now, right as they both broke the surface of the water, and he was tossing her over his shoulder with practiced ease.

"Let go of me!"

He chuckled and readjusted her as he climbed out of the pond. The trek up the hill was quick and soon Link was depositing her unceremoniously on the ground. He was wiping his hands with a smug look on his face, staring down at her like he had finally won. But Zelda was not having any of that. She quickly jumped up and tackled him to the ground again, laying on his back while his stomach was pressed into the grass.

Instinctively, her hand went to the back of his head and pressed it down while her hips kept his in place. With a victorious grin, she panted, "Okay... I think I won _now_."

She got off of him before he could continue the fight, standing and starting to wring out the water in the looser part of her clothes. She was due for a bath, anyway, so she just guessed she would have to wash up before either of them started dinner. She was about to suggest that when she turned to see Link still face-down in the grass.

"Come on now, I didn't hurt you _that_ much!"

She crouched down next to his head and brushed his bangs and forelocks aside. She expected a face twisted in pain or shame, not reddened cheeks and wide eyes.

"Link?"

His gaze snapped to her and he blinked a few times before he yelped and scrambled to his feet. He scuttled away from her - like she burned him, or something - and he gave her an awkward grin.

"Yep, right," he squeaked. "You won. Good job... I'm going to go clean up for dinner."

Before she had the chance to reply, Link was scurrying off towards the bathhouse attached to the back of his home like a frightened deer. But that wasn't before she saw some prominent bulging in his pants. Right as her cheeks and ears started to burn, the door to the bathhouse was slammed shut. She blinked, stupefied, and the familiar sensation of arousal settled in her lower belly.

Zelda swallowed and tried to ignore the thought that _she had done that_ to him by sparring with him.

Her stomach flipped and she tried to calm her racing heart. That was unusual to say the least. It almost seemed like Link was embarrassed to have that happen to him, despite their prior experiences with each others' bodies.

She frowned and, without thinking, marched over to the bathhouse. There was no lock so she knew immediately that she could barge in and ask him what was going on. However, right as she stepped in and opened her mouth, all of her words got caught in her throat at the sight she had been greeted with.

Link was already completely naked - how long had she been standing out there? - and his skin glistening with water and soap. There were two buckets of water on the floor already, making her further question how long she had been idling out in the yard. Her eyes went straight to his groin, where he was sporting a half-hard erection. He was absolutely shocked, frozen in the position he had been in when she walked in, and his mouth agape and a gradually reddening face.

Despite all that they had been through together, he was still so bashful when it came to things like this.

Ignoring his flabbergasted face, Zelda closed the door behind her and started shedding her wet clothes, peeling them off her body and reveling in the freedom from the heavy garments.

"Zelda?"

Once she was completely naked, she approached him and plucked the soap bar out of his hand. Without saying a word, she started lathering it up and rubbing the bubbles on his scarred back.

"Zelda."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Washing you, what does it look like?"

Link turned around and took the soap from her hand. He was frowning. "You want something."

The tips of her ears burned. "What? No, I don't want anything."

"Sure." Link started rubbing the soap on her arms and shoulders, pointedly avoiding her chest and stomach. "You're bad at lying."

"And you're bad at hiding stuff," she retorted before bending down to grab one of the buckets of water by his feet. She dumped it over both of their heads, effectively drenching them both, and while Link was sputtering the water out of his mouth she reached down and grabbed his erection while simultaneously grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and _yanking._ She watched as his eyes bulged open and his cock jumped in her hand, and soon she saw exactly what she was looking for. Success. "You're turned on by this!"

He sputtered again, "What?! No, I-"

She cut him off with a tug from both hands, and he groaned quietly before letting his head drop to her shoulder. That warm flare of arousal heated her tummy and she grinned. "You don't have to hide these things from me, Link. We're lovers, and lovers tell each other what pleases them."

"I didn't think you would be into something like this," he responded hoarsely. "I didn't really know I liked it until it happened."

"Hmm," she hummed and started stroking his cock while she kissed his neck. With another tug of his hair, she pulled his head back so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Why would you assume I wouldn't like something like this?"

He frowned, cheeks starting to get red and eyes starting to darken. "How am I supposed to know you wouldn't be turned off by me liking it a little rougher?"

She grinned and leaned towards him, their lips almost touching, and she murmured, "Well, why don't you show me and I'll decide whether or not it's something that turns me on, too?"

Link didn't seem to need anymore convincing. Quickly, he captured her lips in a searing kiss and pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the wall. His calloused hands quickly cupped her breasts, pushing them up and pinching the nipples between his thick fingers. She gasped, breaking the kiss, and Link took the chance to nibble on her lip before leaning down and grazing his teeth roughly against her pulse.

The left over soap and water covering their bodies added to the delicious friction between them, letting them easily slip and slide against each other with ease. Link was pressing his pelvis against her lower stomach and his knee was starting to slide between her legs, easing them apart with practiced finesse. When his thigh pressed up against her mound, she moaned and Link quickly swallowed it with another hot kiss.

 _Oh, I've created a monster,_ she thought to herself as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his, never breaking the kiss. His other hand tangled itself in her hair, tugging on the ends like she had done to him, and she felt her body react to the rough but loving touches.

Link kept grinding against her, pushing her harder and harder into the wall. He was careful, however, not to push too hard. The delicate balance between the two was playing with Zelda's senses and soon she was enraptured with his fervent touch and hot kisses.

When his hand cupped her mound and parted her lips, she half-expected him to tease her with his fingers. What she didn't expect was him to break their kiss, trail his lips down to her nipples, bite each of them, and then kneel between her legs. She watched with wide and expectant eyes, heart fluttering in excitement, as he leaned in and licked her pussy in one long swipe. She shuddered under his tongue, knees starting to grow weak, and gripped his hair. His small groan made her smile and her reward was him clamping his lips around her clit and sucking _hard._

"Oh, _Goddesses_!" she gasped, gripping his hair a little tighter and lifting her leg to give him better access. "Please don't stop!"

Link let go of her clit with a wet pop and he smirked up at her. "Wasn't planning on it."

Before she could reply he was ravishing her again, his hot tongue probing at her and flicking all over her folds. She gasped and shook under his ministrations, crying out every time he hit a good spot and brought her closer to orgasm. One hand reached up and started playing with her breasts while the other palmed her ass, squeezing hard and stroking it as his mouth picked up speed.

Zelda was moaning without abandon now, not caring if everyone in Hateno could hear her cries of pleasure. That pleasurable coil in her core was tensing, waiting for that right _flick_ that would make it snap and ripple pleasure all throughout her body. Zelda tugged at his hair again and ground her pussy against his face. The vibrations from Link's groan were what she needed, releasing that tension and causing her to cry out his name as her climax swept all over her body.

Link didn't wait for her to come down from her high. Instead, he stood and kissed her _hard_ right as he thrust himself into her. Zelda screamed at the sudden intrusion, not expecting it in the least, but she was silenced by his bruising lips. He kept thrusting at a steady rhythm, keeping in time with her desperate pants and cries for more. He complied, taking his mouth's attention to her neck and biting down while he slowed down his thrusts and deepened them considerably.

She was trembling in his arms, the only thing keeping her together as he kept fucking her - because that's what this was, _fucking_ \- was the wall and his strong body, which was starting to shake under the strain of their rough tryst.

Silently, Link pulled out and lowered them to the floor, something Zelda was about to suggest, and he turned her compliant body around so she was on her stomach and knees, ass high in the air. He stroked the cheeks, rubbing them with adoration, before he swatted them lightly and positioned himself behind her.

"Ready?"

"Oh, yes, _please_ ," she moaned, looking up at him expectantly. Link grinned and leaned down to kiss her over her shoulder, a soothing and soft kiss that juxtaposed against the brutal way he snapped his hips into her. Zelda cried out, moaning with satisfaction as he kept thrusting. At this angle, he hit her deeper and harder, coaxing out that elusive second orgasm she so desperately wanted.

His hands were gripping her hips, so tightly she knew they were going to bruise. He sped up, causing her cries to get louder with every thrust, and he was starting to groan at the sensation of her walls clamping down on him. She was swiftly cumming again, her whole body seizing with pleasure once more, and Link followed closely behind with a surprised gasp and stuttering of his hips.

They stayed where they were for a moment, panting at the exertion. Slowly, Link pulled out of her with a wince and he fell onto his butt. He rubbed hers again, coaxing her to move, and she struggled to move her body to even roll over. Once she was finally able to, she collapsed into Link's lap and hummed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweaty temple.

"We should do that again," she murmured with a lazy grin.

"Maybe after we eat dinner," he replied softly. She felt him reach behind him for something and sighed when he returned with the second water bucket and the bar of soap. "We didn't get that clean."

"I'd say we got even dirtier," Zelda mused while he started rubbing the soap along her chest and lower stomach. When he passed over her still-twitching womanhood, she jerked her hips back and he chuckled.

"No kidding." Link pressed another kiss to her neck and too soon they were cleaned and dried off. Zelda smiled at him, so unabashedly naked as he strolled out of the bathhouse and around the corner to the front door. She was so glad Bolson had learned his lesson and stopped hanging out at the cooking pot during the day. He immediately regretted doing it now that he knew Link had no shame when it came to his body, so the cooking pot remained unoccupied from now on.

She followed him inside, keeping her clothes in front of her own naked body - she was the Princess, after all - and slipped inside right behind him. They both climbed the stairs and Zelda was quick to grab him and pull him down to the bed.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him soundly on the lips, and said softly, "I love you. I'm kind of glad we did that."

"Kind of?"

She giggled and kissed him again. "It was unexpected, but I liked it a lot. I'm glad I learned that about you."

"Me too," he hummed before kissing her back. "And I love you, too."

Completely forgetting about dinner, the two lovers stayed entangled in their bed, kissing and holding until they were both ready for round two of their heated romp.

* * *

 _fin._


End file.
